


The Moments In Between

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Case Related Monster Kidnapping, Cruise Ships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Minor Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Spoilers for the movie: Homeward Bound The Incredibly Journey, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, couples retreat, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Sam discovers that people are disappearing from a private couples resort, Team Free Will go undercover to investigate. Dean's skills are needed elsewhere to give them access, so it's up to Sam and Cas to pretend to be a happy couple both at the resort and on the 3-day cruise.On the ship, without a way to communicate with Dean, they have to figure out what is abducting people before another passenger goes missing. Dealing with limited resources and time constraints, Sam is determined to save the next victim -- he just hopes that he isn't too distracted by his "fake" relationship to do the job.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sastiel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133
Collections: Sastiel Reverse Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunwillshineclear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwillshineclear/gifts).



> When it was brought to my attention that the Sastiel Reverse Bang needed a pinch hitter or two I found two new authors and one just happened to be. So thanks for that, Ry, and for the beta work and lovely commentary on my doc.  
> This fic was written in less than a week and I am super proud of it. Thanks for the help with the story, and letting me poke you over silly things like Uno cards and kids movies, you're a great beta, Threshie. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my artist, sealionsam, who inspired the story. The art, the banner, your enthusiasm was all wonderful and I appreciate your work!  
> The work is embedded in the fic, but you should absolutely go and give all the love and reblogs to the original here on their blog.

_**Game Night** _

“Check this out, Cas.” Dean nudged Cas and pointed to the computer screen. 

Sam watched as Cas rolled his eyes when he pulled his attention away from the book he was reading. They had taken to gathering in the same room in the evenings they were home; even if they all did their own thing, they did it together. Sam wasn’t even sure when it started or if they all realized that they had started it. After everything they had been through together, though, it made sense that they would want to be near one another to be sure they were safe.

It started with game nights. It was a slow process, but with their mom back they all wanted to spend some time together. Sure, not everyone was there for every game night. Their mom took off occasionally to do her own thing, but when she came back, it was nice to be able to play games together. 

Sam enjoyed game nights. It was one of those things Dean would roll his eyes at and pretend was something he didn’t want to do but he always got into it, and was super competitive. Sam also noticed that their game collection slowly grew, and he knew which ones Dean brought home, especially since Cas would ask Sam to take him to the ‘game store’ to get a new game that he had looked up. They would always bring Jack, too, once he was around. Mom usually announced when she had a new game. Dean wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Sam contemplated his cards. Jack was next to him, so he could play the draw four, but he could also play the reverse and sic Dean on their mom instead of him. He wasn’t sure. He heard his mom shift quietly, practicing the patience Dean always said she had with him before she died. And came back. Then Dean, not patient like their mom, sighed heavily and kicked Sam’s foot. 

“Come on man! Just go. It’s a game, it’s not the end of the world.” Dean paused. “This time.” 

Jack gave a small chuckle and Mary suppressed a laugh. Sam glared at Dean and slapped down the reverse card. 

“You’re such a little bitch,” Dean mumbled under his breath. Sam felt a small thrill of satisfaction run through him when their mom backhanded Dean’s arm. 

“Don’t talk to your brother that way, Dean.” 

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said smugly. 

Sam looked up at Cas’ chuckle and returned a smile that played on his lips. 

“Cas, it’s your turn.” Mary’s voice was soft when she got his attention. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll pay more attention to the game,” Cas responded before looking to Mary, then taking stock of his cards. 

“This is Uno, man. You have to pay attention,” Dean teased. 

“But don’t you really only need to know the top card?” Jack asked, eyes carefully watching Cas. 

“Just go, Cas.” Dean shot a look to Jack that had Jack looking questioningly at Sam, who only nodded in response to his question. Sam felt a little burst of affection when Jack gave a self satisfied smile before looking at what Cas was playing. 

They went around a few more times before Jack leaned over and whispered something in Cas’ ear and failed horribly at pretending like he wasn’t showing Cas his cards. When Cas responded quietly, Jack smiled and nodded before reaching for a card and slapping it down before beaming at Sam. 

“Your turn.” Sam barely stopped a laugh before nodding and drawing three cards because the reverse, of course, was for a color he didn’t have. 

Dean and Mary were talking about vamps and comparing their frustrations when Sam watched Jack lay a card down. Being Cas’ turn, Sam waited to see if Cas was going to call Jack out on the Uno before playing his hand. When Cas nudged Jack, raised a brow and tilted his head towards Jack’s one card, Sam looked down with a smile as his chest warmed. Thankfully Mary and Dean still weren’t paying as close attention as they could have been, and Jack let out a cheerful, “Oh. Uno!” and smiled at Cas like a puppy who had just brought his master the morning paper. 

The warmth spread through Sam as he looked up at Jack and Cas. He wanted nothing more than to stop hunting and play games with them every night. He loved Jack like his own, and watching Cas with him had proved that not only did Jack love him, but Cas would give everything for Jack. It made Sam’s heart skip a beat. 

Sam looked down at his cards, not willing to examine that feeling too closely. Dean laid a wild and a yellow draw two before grinning at Sam and winking at him. 

“You’re such an asshole.” Sam mumbled so their mom wouldn’t hear. 

After the games were played, dinner and snacks eaten, beer drank, and everyone else went off to bed, Cas and Sam slowly cleaned up the games and put them away. It usually fell to one or both of them. Dean pretended to be too tired, or like he didn’t understand the organization, which happened to be _his_ system that everyone else silently picked up on. 

“You know, he can’t rely on your cues every time we play Uno.” Sam smiled as he took Jenga from Cas when he handed it over. 

Cas looked down as he grabbed the game of Connect Four. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Sam smiled softly at Cas as he handed him the new game to put up. Sam’s fingers brushed over Cas’ when he took the game and he failed at stopping the quick intake of breath at the contact. Cas’ eyes widened slightly, and he pulled his hand away and looked down before stepping away from Sam. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I won’t mention it to Dean,” Sam assured him, waiting for Cas to look up to the smile he was giving. 

Cas took a breath and smiled back, and Sam’s stomach did a flip as his heart faltered. 

“Thanks, Sam.” It felt like there was so much more said in those two words. Sam didn’t want to mention it, didn’t want to shatter the moment. 

He nodded at Cas and they walked towards the hall. 

“Night, Cas.” Sam offered quietly. 

“Goodnight, Sam.” Sam was sure he was imagining the fondness in Cas’ voice.

* * *

_**Movie Night** _

Sam was in the library when Jack rounded the corner on a pair of socks. 

“Sam!” Jack sounded excited and Sam was pretty sure he knew why as he looked up. 

“It’s movie night! Cas and I got to pick!” Jack explained excitedly. 

“You and Cas?” Sam was skeptical. “Did Dean decide that?” Sam asked and Jack nodded. Sam was definitely going to have to talk to Dean about not giving them each a choice. People, mainly Sam, were tired of watching the same movies over and over, no matter how many times Dean insisted they were classics. 

“Alright. I’ll be there in a minute.” Sam offered as he put a piece of paper in the book to mark his place. 

“We’re in Dean’s Man Cave!” Jack was gone before Sam could object to it being called that. 

Since the Scooby Doo thing, Dean had made sure to buy a larger TV brand new at one of those Black Friday sales. And who would have known Dean could be so aggressive about buying a TV with a fake card. And a couch had joined the two recliners. It became more of a den or family/entertainment room than anything. Dean continued to insist it be called his cave. 

Sam stood and stretched out his muscles before putting the book on the table with the intent of reading it after the movie. He moved to the kitchen to see if anyone was making popcorn, and Cas was waiting at the air popper that Sam had bought because he couldn’t stand Dean’s microwave popcorn anymore. 

“Need help?” Sam came up next to Cas and watched him as he watched the popcorn start to pop and jump, quickly bubbling up to start spilling over into the bowl he had sitting on the counter. 

“I already made a bowl that Jack brought to Dean and Mary. This is for us and Jack,” Cas said, watching carefully to be sure that there was no spillage. 

Sam smiled and turned to grab the flavored water that he bought and Cas had started to like. Sam realized that he had started buying more of it, and several flavors, mainly Cas’ favorite flavor, just to be sure that Cas could have some and Sam didn’t have to go to the store for them as often. As he turned around Cas was gathering the bowl and napkins. 

“I got the drinks, you ready?” Cas looked at Sam’s hand and he lifted up the bottle meant for Cas and Cas gifted Sam with a soft appreciative smile. 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” If Sam noticed that Cas walked a little closer to him as they made their way to the family room, Sam wasn’t going to complain. 

When they walked in, Dean kicked his foot rest up and hit play before they sat down. 

“Finally. Took you long enough.” He reached for the popcorn between himself and Mary. 

“Cas was making more popcorn, Dean. Relax.” Sam rolled his eyes as Cas looked down, trying to hide his pleased smile. 

“Whatever.” Dean settled in as the credits started. Jack was on one end of the couch and Cas took the middle seat and held the popcorn in his lap as Sam sat on the other side. 

Sam smiled when he realized it was _Homeward Bound_ playing. He had only seen the movie once, when Dean had set up a movie night not dissimilar to this one when they were kids. Dean had read in the TV guide that it was on one of the free cable channels playing in one of the many motels their dad left them at. He didn’t remember all the details, but knew that Cas and Jack would probably enjoy it. 

Not too long into the movie, Cas’ leg pressed up against Sam’s and he looked down at where they were touching and smiled. When he saw Cas out of the corner of his eye, he had seemed to be completely into the movie and not paying attention to Sam at all. 

When Sassy fell into the river, Sam heard his mother gasp, then Cas’ hand flew to Sam’s leg and gripped it tight as his other went to hold Jack’s hand. Sam smiled when he saw Jack quickly look over at Cas with a worried expression and Cas soothed him even as his own hand was squeezing Sam’s leg in fear for the small cat. 

Eventually, after Sassy was out of the river and doing okay, Cas’ hand moved back to cradling the bowl in his lap. His leg stayed firmly pressed against Sam’s and radiated a heat Sam tried not to think about. Eventually near the end of the movie the nearly empty bowl was set aside. When Shadow declared them almost home the board snapped and he fell into a muddy pit. Mary’s hand flew to Dean’s as she let out a shocked gasp at the same time Jack let out a strangled, “NO!” before Cas put his arm around their boy and comforted him. 

Sam smiled at them all and when he saw that Cas’ hand was clenched in his pants, reached over and pulled Cas’ hand up and intertwined their fingers. For support. Sam accepted the grateful look Cas offered him and then watched the movie without looking at Cas again. Even when he felt Cas’ eyes on him as Sam’s thumb rubbed against his hand. 

When the movie ended Jack’s eyes were red but he had a huge smile on his face and was leaning into Cas. Sam’s fingers were still firmly ensconced in Cas’ and neither seemed to bother with letting go until Dean stood up and helped Mary up out of the chair. Cas, reluctantly Sam thought, let go of Sam and helped Jack up too. 

“That was so good. What a great pick for movie night.” Mary smiled over at Cas and Jack as Sam stood up. It was a clear reminder that she was in fact not living at the time the movie came out. 

“I wasn’t prepared for it to be so emotional,” Jack said with a swipe of his fingers under his eyes. 

“It was very moving,” Cas assured.

“I’m glad you guys enjoyed it,” Sam offered. 

“You think _that_ was emotional,” Dean started as he walked out, “you wait until my next night. I’m gonna--” Dean’s voice cut off as he and Mary left the room, Jack following them listening with wide innocent intent. 

Sam sighed as he picked up the popcorn bowls and put the bottles from their drinks and Dean’s beers in the small recycling he insisted Dean put in the family room. Cas stood watching him with a curious look that caught Sam off guard. 

“Good movie,” Sam offered lamely. 

“Yes. Thank you, Sam. For your... support throughout the movie.” 

“Anytime Cas.” Sam smiled and Cas gave one nod and turned to leave. 

Sam was left standing in the family room watching the doorway that Cas walked out of, ignoring the way his heart was hammering and his mind was swirling with questions that he dare not ask for the answers to.

* * *

“-And I don’t know what that is like. Not really. But I can tell you that I know what it is like to make the wrong decisions for the right reasons. As humans say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. In my case, though, it was a road to-- Well, in that case Purgatory. But I always tried to do what I thought was best without consulting those important to me. I learned that was a mistake.” 

Sam heard Cas’ voice drift to him from Jack’s room and he stopped. 

“What did you do?” Jack asked with confusion. Sam knew he shouldn’t listen.

“Something I would never do again. It was something that really wasn’t me. Even if I thought it was. Just remember Jack, we all make mistakes, but it helps to gain perspective on things by asking those we trust, those we love. It’s not always a smart decision to make choices without advice. I learned that the hard way.” Cas’ voice was full of remorse and sadness. Sam couldn’t move away now.

Sam’s heart twisted in a painful way in his chest. He remembered the day that Cas made them kneel before him. But it wasn’t _really_ Cas. Some part of Sam knew that, but there was still a feeling of betrayal in his actions and so much more in his lack of communication. Something that seemed to go around too much. 

“How do you know how to do the right thing?” Jack asked. 

“Listen,” Cas offered. “It took me a while and meeting two of the most incredible people to live, along with a lot of mistakes, to finally learn. But one thing I learned Jack, is that occasionally, when you’re faced with impossible odds and someone you love is at stake, you may end up making rash and irrational decisions.” 

“Have you?” 

Cas took a deep breath before he slowly released it. “Not only have I made some decisions that were misguided, but I’ve borne witness to misguided decisions being made.” 

Another deep breath. 

“I can’t say that these decisions were exactly regrettable. Without some of them, we wouldn’t have some of the incredible people in our lives today. You probably wouldn’t even be here. But you are, so all of it has been worth it.” Cas’ voice was warm and caring as he spoke to Jack. 

Sam couldn’t help but think back to all the decisions he and Dean had made and the consequences of their actions. Sometimes it might have seemed like it was all bad, but then again, they had also built a family unlike any other here. It might not be the apple pie life that they once thought it to be, but sometimes compromises had to be made. You had to find happiness where you could and when you found it, you had to hold on to it, because you never knew when it would be ripped from your fingers. 

“What’s it all mean?” Jack asked after a long silence. 

“I thought I once knew. But your grandfather wasn’t exactly forthcoming. Now? It means you find your family--” 

“I have.” Jack insisted. 

“Yes you have.” Sam could hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “Once you find it, you hold on to it. You fight for and with each other. There may be some fighting between one another, but that will usually pass. We love and we forgive. If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be as strong together as we are. You make sure that you make the most of the time you have together,” Cas insisted, voice strong and determined.

“How?” 

“Cherishing every moment is a good place to start, but honestly? It’s the moments in between. It’s movie nights, it’s game nights, it’s nights when we all sit in the same room and even if we are doing our own thing, we are still together. The smiles, the hugs, the pats on the shoulder. It’s every I love you that isn’t spoken. You pay attention and you hold onto them when that little spark of love burns bright into a flame that threatens to consume you. It’s those moments that make every terrible moment worth surviving.” Cas’ voice hitched and Sam found his nose tingling as his eyes watered from unexpected emotion. 

The silence rang through the bunker. Jack must have been thinking over Cas’ answer. Cas was always so patient with him and his questions. Sam took the moment to force his feet to quietly move past Jack’s room down to his own. 

Cas’ words stuck with him as he lay in bed that night.

* * *

_**Family Dinner** _

Mary had admitted to them that she didn’t really cook much when she was alive. Dean tried to argue, but she was insistent. So when she decided that she wanted to learn to cook, Dean did his best to teach her. At least once a week he and Mary would disappear in the kitchen and Sam would steer clear, especially on the nights that Dean would end up heading towards his room or the bathroom, smelling like burned oil and grumbling to himself about lost causes. 

It was a surprise when one night Mary had told the kids that she was going to be cooking for them. Sam made sure that there was going to be salad at least. By this point he knew Dean was an amazing cook. His brother had let his cooking skill grow and flourish since they had moved into the bunker. He wasn’t so sure about his mom yet. Especially since he had never had the chance to eat any of her cooking before she died. 

Sam “starts” with his salad because he loves his mother. Not the same way Dean does, though; there will always be a gap in his emotions because he had never had the chance to love her the way a small child learns to love his mother when she was everything to him. 

As Sam is slowly preparing his salad, he watches as the others take bites of the casserole: the cheese on top was burnt, and looking at the portion on Jack’s plate he could tell the frozen tater tots were not cooked all the way. Jack nearly spits his out, and Dean makes a comical face but keeps eating it. Cas smiles and takes a bite, chewing it thoughtfully. 

Cas is the first to speak up. “Mary, as you know I usually don’t even eat during these dinners, opting to join in on conversation only since everything tastes like molecules, but I must say, these are some of the most interesting molecule combinations I’ve tasted so far. Thank you for sharing it with us.”  
Sam melts at the thoughtful words from Cas, until Mary asks why he hasn’t touched his…


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Hunt** _

“So get this, four different people have gone missing from this short term cruise ship in Friendship, Maine,” Sam started as he walked into the kitchen where Dean was making breakfast for everyone. Jack and Mary were looking at a lore book, and Cas was sipping coffee with his hair looking like a mess, for all that he says he doesn’t sleep. 

Dean snorted. “Guess it ain’t all that friendly.” Jack laughed and Dean shot him a small smile over his shoulder. 

Surprised to see everyone awake so early, Sam shrugged it off and went about explaining. “There is this resort, it’s pretty inclusive in every way,” Sam explained. 

“By which you mean expensive,” Dean offered as he flipped a pancake before turning the sausages. 

“That too. But it would seem that one person has gone missing every week in the last month. According to this, it was always during the three day cruise.” 

Dean and Mary both laughed, Jack looked completely perplexed, and Cas had a small amused smiled he was hiding behind his coffee. 

“Please tell me Ginger needs rescued.” Dean wagged his eyebrows at Sam. Ignoring his comment Sam pressed on before Jack could ask the question he saw him open his mouth to ask. 

“They said there was no body recovered in each case, so it’s unclear on what we are actually looking for here.” Sam spoke as Jack leaned in to ask Mary about the joke. She quietly explained it to him as Cas watched with a satisfied smile. 

“It’s probably too much to hope that these people just happened to fall overboard while drunk, isn’t it?” Dean asked as he plated up the rest of the food. 

“I don’t think this many missing in a row is a coincidence of poor choices after alcohol consumption, Dean,” Cas’ morning rough voice supplied.

Dean groaned. “Fine. But we eat breakfast first. Tell us what else you’ve got.” 

Dean put a stack of plates down and they all grabbed breakfast. Cas filled his cup up and leaned against the counter to listen, and everyone else moved to sit together at a table. “So we could be dealing with something aquatic?” Mary asked. 

“I’m not sure, but seeing as they all have gone missing while on the water? I’m thinking so,” Sam offered. 

“Mermaids,” Dean stated with disgust. 

“You don’t know that, Dean. Could be a water fae,” Cas supplied. 

“Oh no, hell no. No more fairies,” Dean spat as Mary and Jack both gave concerned and intrigued looks. 

“I actually don’t think it’s any type of fae,” Sam said, and Dean relaxed a little. 

“Good. I hate those things,” Dean said as he shoved more bacon in his mouth. 

“So the thing is, it’s a couples resort,” Sam informed them. 

“Okay, so call up Donna or Jody, see if one of them are free to go as my date,” Dean suggested. 

“Actually, I checked, they can’t make it. Not to mention it would more than likely be Donna and Jody going together.” Sam raised his brows. 

“Oh.” Dean’s eyes went wide. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t understand.” Jack’s brows furrowed, and Cas smirked. 

“It means that the resort caters mainly to same sex couples,” Cas explained. 

“I’m not pretending to be your boyfriend or whatever, Sam.” Dean put his greasy napkin down on his empty plate. 

“Actually I think I found a better in for you on the case.” Sam smiled at him. 

“Oh yeah? What?” Dean asked.

* * *

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Dean grumbled as they parked a ways away for Sam and Cas to take Cas’ truck the rest of the way to the resort. 

“Dean, after the last family dinner we all know it had to be you. Mom never could have got a job as the chef here.” 

“Yeah, I’m a damn good cook, ain’t I?” Dean smiled to himself. 

“Yeah… So Cas and I are going to hold back a bit and arrive after you. You can start to take a look around before we get there. Maybe make sure we have a decent room,” Sam teased.

Dean snorted. 

“Yeah okay. I doubt that I could do that. Good luck being all couplely.” 

“Cas and I got this. You just make sure that you play your part and don’t get caught trying to get answers.” 

“I just don’t know why we couldn’t go in as FBI on this, dude.” 

“Because local PD said they already clammed up because it’s a private resort, and since there were no bodies there isn’t much they could do. If that is how they acted for local PD, they won’t be anymore forthcoming for the Feds.” 

Dean sighed. 

“Fine. Be prepared for some kick ass room service.” 

Sam smiled and got out of the car to join Cas in his truck so they could get a game plan.

* * *

It had been three days, and there was no sign of any supernatural activity happening. Sam was starting to wonder if maybe Dean was right, maybe the missing people were just coincidences. Sam knew they needed to wait to see how things went on the cruise. The wait was the worst. Or the best. The worst part was constant bugging by Dean. Other than that, he and Cas were doing great. 

The one bed in their room was huge and imposing, but Sam had shared beds before, and since Cas didn’t sleep he would quietly watch TV or read next to Sam as Sam slept. Often times, Sam woke up and thought that he felt a hand gently carding through his hair. When he would wake the next day he figured it was a dream. 

It also wasn’t terribly off-putting to hold Cas’ hand and getting physically close to him outside of their bedroom. Cas was always easy about it, somehow. Sam hadn’t been sure that Cas would be able to pull off the guise of a relationship. It pleased him, warming his insides nicely, when Cas proved he could. They would let their hands touch as they walked. Cas would link their pinkies together, and ultimately Sam would lace their fingers and squeeze like they were made to do this. 

Cas would often get close enough that Sam believed he would kiss him, but at the last moment, the ghost of his breath still tickling Sam’s lips, Cas would pull to the side and whisper something to him instead. Even as they casually talked to staff and it never felt like they were interviewing them, Cas would do little things that Sam wouldn't have thought to do himself. Sam felt himself relaxing into the persona of Cas’ boyfriend. 

That night Sam ordered an entire bottle of rum to their room. It arrived from the bar with a bucket of ice and some beautifully cut crystal glasses. Sam offered a glass to Cas. 

“You know that doesn’t really do much for me,” Cas declined. 

“Neither does coffee, yet I know how you take that.” Sam blushed at his admitting he knew the fact about Cas, but refused to look away. 

“Alright, but you know how much I had to drink last time to feel it,” Cas warned. Sam’s lips spread into a lazy grin as Cas took the drink. 

“Don’t worry about it. Dean made sure we had the unlimited drink package for this experience. I believe his exact words were ‘Cas is going to need all the alcohol to pretend to be in love with your mug, Sammy.’ So we’re covered.” 

After a beat, and Cas handing an empty glass back to Sam for a refill, Cas spoke softly. 

“He’s wrong.” 

Sam’s breath hitched as he handed back the glass and their fingers touched. He didn’t dare ask for elaboration, even if his heart desperately wanted to. They finished the bottle. Cas drank most of it. Even if it wasn’t a true sleep for Cas, they both fell asleep curled up so close they were only a breath from touching.

* * *

After moving their things to the ship for their cruise, Sam did one more check of their room before checking out of the hotel part of the resort. Most guests opted just to go home after the cruise and not book another night. 

Sam was walking past the restaurant when Dean came up to him. 

“Dude, they don’t take their resort staff on the ship.” 

“They don’t?” Sam asked. 

“Nope. Apparently it’s a new policy. So I’m stuck here while you and Cas go gank this mother.” Dean’s frustration bled through his words. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I think that Cas and I can handle it,” Sam offered. 

“Not that I doubt your ability, but you know I’d rather be there to have your back.” 

“Dean, you can trust Cas to have my back.” Dean looked frustrated as Sam looked down to his watch. “I have to go, we’re leaving in just a few.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be here,” Dean said, and clapped Sam on the shoulder. “You two be careful, Sammy.”

“Of course. See you on Sunday.” 

Sam and Dean walked away at the same time, Sam rolling his eyes at Dean’s grumbling about being left out of the action. Sam would never admit it, but he was actually happy to have this time alone with Cas. Not just to prove that they could do this without Dean, but because he _wanted_ this time with Cas. 

Cas was looking out the porthole in their room when Sam arrived. 

“Hey, Cas. What are you doing?” 

“Just keeping an eye out. You never know who could be doing this.” 

“Cas. Relax. We’ve got tonight and all of tomorrow before we need to figure out who or what we’re up against,” Sam offered in an attempt to relax him. 

“I don’t like it. Especially if it’s something in the water.” Cas finally turned, letting the cover close and blanketing the room in darkness. 

Sam felt Cas move towards him, felt the heat of his body close as he leaned over. Sam held his breath in the space of a moment, and the light flicked on. Sam slowly let the air leave his lungs. Cas moved away towards their luggage. Sam ignored the irrational rapid heartbeats in his chest. 

“I think that we are prepared no matter what. We won’t have service for a few days. They have a limited free wifi onboard, but I don’t think that there is any way to connect to Dean that way. I think we may be on our own for this,” Cas spoke as he took stock of the items in one of their suitcases. 

When he opened another, he pulled out two garment bags. “What are these?” 

“Suits, Cas.” 

“For what?” Cas looked at Sam, perplexed. 

“You have to dress for dinner, man. I guess you’ve never been on a cruise.” 

“You have?” Cas challenged. 

“Actually no. But I’ve done enough research to know about them.” Sam took the bags and hung them in the closet. 

“Let’s get a bit of rest before dinner?” Sam asked, more as a way to avoid the fluttering in his heart than because he was actually tired. 

“You know I don’t require rest. I may wander the deck a bit, talk to some people while you nap,” Cas offered. 

Sam nodded and regretted that he felt relieved. Not relief that Cas was leaving, he just felt that he could use a moment away from the object of his affections. Which was so weird. A hunt was probably one of the worst times to be confronted with his feelings for Cas. Then again, there never were any good times in their lives. Sam drifted to sleep with thoughts of what Cas would look like dressed for dinner in the blue suit that Sam had packed for him. He was sure it was gonna bring out his eyes. 

Sam woke with a start when Cas entered the room. He swept in, balancing containers of food that smelled amazing and made Sam’s stomach growl in protest of missing a meal. Sam rubbed his eyes and asked, “What time is it?” 

“Around 7:30.” 

“I missed dinner?” Sam took in Cas’ appearance in the suit as he started to remove it. 

“I brought your meal back to you,” Cas explained, an air of frustration about him. 

“You okay?” Sam asked carefully as he pulled the food over to him to open it. 

“I have eliminated the possibility that there is a demon aboard, and they use silver place settings, so we know anything that would react to that isn’t aboard. I don’t think it is a fae. There was no reaction in the dining room or the kitchen when I knocked over salt.” Cas was down to his boxers, hanging the suit back up and pulling on a pair of sweats, a pair of Sam’s actually, and sitting on the bed bare chested. 

Sam had a difficult time swallowing around his bite of food but managed it. 

“You went into the kitchen? Wait, how did you eliminate demons?” 

“That was the easy part. I blessed the ship’s water supply. So when you say holy shit, it may end up literal.” Cas offered the line so casually that Sam burst out in laughter. Seeing the smile on Cas’ face only made the heat in his body spread. 

“Alright so, how did you end up in the kitchen?” Sam asked as he took another bite. 

“Oh I just wandered in there to tell them that my boyfriend was too tired to come to dinner. Being an attentive boyfriend helped. When they asked what you wanted for dinner I made a hand gesture that knocked the salt over. The only reactions were people cleaning it up and apologizing to me.” 

Sam smiled as he swallowed his food. The food he had because Cas knew what he liked to eat. The warmth had to be blazing hot on his face. He licked his lips and watched as Cas sighed. 

“Hey, we only just got on the ship. We have time. Usually the people didn’t go missing until Saturday, it’s only Thursday night. We can do more poking around tomorrow,” Sam offered. 

Cas looked over and smiled at him. “You’re right. We have a little bit of time.” 

“Yeah, let’s just relax.” Sam was still feeling tired. It was probably being on the water that was making him that way. He hadn’t even got to really see the boat like Cas had. They could do that the next day.

* * *

By the late afternoon Cas entered the room frustrated about the lack of progress on the case. Sam had seen every single inch of the ship, save the other guests’ rooms, and he was happy he’d managed to cover that much space. 

“I don’t get it.” Cas paced back and forth in their room. “What are we missing?” 

“Calm down. All we’ve done is eliminated that it is someone or something on the boat.” 

Cas nodded and let his feet slow down. 

“You’re right. We still have to assume that there could be something in the water.” Cas sat next to Sam, close enough that Sam was able to smell the sunshine on him. 

“What’s up? You got an idea?” 

“How do you feel about using that unlimited drinking plan?” Cas asked. 

“What? I have been,” Sam insisted. Sure, it hadn’t been nearly as much alcohol as Dean would have drank, but he had a drink here or there. People, or the monster they were hunting, might get suspicious if he didn’t use it. 

“I’ve got an idea. But it requires one of us to get drunk, and since alcohol is almost entirely useless on me, you will need to drink.” 

“I don’t know if I follow. Is this like a shōjō thing?” Sam asked, remembering that spirit and not wanting to have to fight a second one while drunk. 

“Yes and no. It’s actually an aquatic creature, you don’t have to be drunk to see it, but you have to be drunk to attract it. I’m worried that maybe on Saturdays when they have the most activities, people get too drunk and attract the it.” 

“I’ve never... what?” Sam asked. 

“It’s not actually the alcohol or being drunk that attracts it, it’s the lack of inhibitions that accompany the consumption of alcohol that Duberdicus is attracted too. So obviously you can see why it would be more difficult for me to lure it in,” Cas explained as he picked up the phone. 

Sam heard Cas order drinks before he could even protest. 

“Alright, so here’s the game plan.” Cas turned around and sat too close to Sam to keep his heart from racing and his fingers from itching to reach out. 

They spent most of their time before dinner wandering the ship. Sam was steadily drinking, Cas always providing refills and keeping them near the railings. The heat of Cas’ fingers lingered on Sam’s skin, soaking through his clothes; The tangy sweetness of rum was faint on Cas’ breath as they spoke, their heads pressed together like a couple lost in their promises of _later._ Their eyes were on the water as often as they were on each other.

When they went to dress for dinner, Sam tried to tell his drunk brain to not look, but the room wasn’t all that big. He watched as Cas removed his clothes, setting them carefully on the end of the bed before plucking his suit from the small closet and donning it over his fit body. Sam swallowed and turned away. He continued to dress himself, hiding his body, more specifically his lower half, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. 

When he turned back to Cas, he watched Cas struggle with tying his bowtie. Sam stepped up. 

“May I?” 

When Cas nodded, Sam took the fabric in his hands and started to tie it, focusing only on the tie and not how close Cas was. When he was done he straightened the bow and ran his hands slowly down from Cas’ collarbone to his lower chest and then looked up at Cas finally. 

“There ya go.” Sam’s voice was quiet as he spoke. 

“Thank you, Sam.” 

“Anytime.” 

“You know, at dinner, we may raise suspicion if we don’t seem more like a couple,” Cas suggested. He glanced up at Sam with soft eyes before looking away, like there was more he wanted to say.

“Yeah?” Sam prompted.

“Yeah.” 

“Then I suppose we should do that.” 

“We should. In fact we may want to practice before we go out there. I saw some couples who were kissing.” Cas’ cheeks heated slightly and Sam’s breath caught. 

Was Cas asking Sam to kiss him? 

“If you think we should,” Sam offered quietly as he pressed just slightly closer. 

“We both know how awkward I can be in social situations. Might be best to get it figured out now.” 

“Yeah.” Cas leaned forward and Sam licked his lips. “You’re sure?” Sam asked. 

“Absolutely.” Cas leaned in and captured Sam’s mouth with his. It was a slow descent into madness feeling the angel’s lips on his, his warm mouth moving just slightly before his tongue swiped at Sam’s lips. 

Sam had a fraction of a second to wonder where Cas learned how to do that before he was opening up and tasting _Cas_ and rum on his tongue. Sam’s hands went to grip Cas and managed to slide to his firm ass as he pulled them closer together and deepened the kiss. 

Sam wasn’t sure how long they stood there in their dinner suits kissing and just absorbing one another, he just knew that when they stopped it would be too soon. He gasped for breath when Cas’ lips were gone. Sam’s fingers lingered on Cas as he stepped away. 

“I think,” Cas wiped his mouth and took another step back, completely out of Sam’s reach, “that will be convincing for sure. Maybe not that intense when we are eating, but yes, that will definitely be good.” Cas was rambling and Sam thought it was adorable. 

He licked his own lips, chasing the flavor of Cas on them, and only nodded. The thought that he had been drinking and may not want to do this sober was rejected as quickly as it came up in his mind. He’d had ideas and feelings about Cas and those sinfully delicious lips long before Cas ever suggested they kiss. 

Sam, not trusting himself to speak, only nodded, and Cas looked at his watch. “We should go. Dinner will be served soon.” 

Sam followed Cas out of their room and immediately took his hand as they walked. He pretended not to see the small pleased smile that Cas gave at that. When they arrived in the dining hall, Sam was pleased to notice it was more elegant than he expected. When he looked over at Cas he realized that he somehow fit this setting. Then again, Cas always seemed to fit every setting they were in. 

Or maybe that was Sam’s perception. 

They said hello to people they’d spoken with extensively through the day, and ended up sitting with another couple who were a bit more affectionate. Sam realized that Cas would probably expect him to be more affectionate with him at dinner, so Sam made his move.

Sam reached and grabbed Cas’ hand on top of the table. Cas looked over and smiled at him. Sam took the chance to lean over and press a firm but chaste kiss to Cas’ lips. When they pulled apart Sam noticed that Kayla and Madison were smiling at them; their expressions were the physical embodiment of the word “awwww” and Sam blushed a little and looked down. 

“Oh, Sam. You two are adorable together. Don’t be embarrassed to show him your love,” Kayla responded. “It took me so many years of therapy to understand that PDA was okay, as long as you don’t, like, rip each other’s clothes off and... well, you understand. There is PDA, and there’s bedroom activities.” 

Madison patted her girlfriend’s face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss that even Sam could see was full of love. There was definitely a backstory there, one Sam knew he would never hear. But maybe, he thought as he gazed at Cas, he could make his own story for the world to see written on his face. 

He leaned in when Cas looked at him, and whispered in his ear, “I hope that was okay.” 

Cas responded with a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek and a hot and low, “Of course, Sam.” When they pulled back they were both grinning at one another. 

“Oh my,” Madison smiled. “You two, honeymoon phase or just married and actually honeymooning? Cause no one looks at each other like that in real life.” 

Sam made sure his smile didn’t falter when he heard the words, worried that he was exposing too much of himself to Cas. But then Madison’s words washed over him. Cas was looking at him the same way. Maybe he wasn’t in this alone. Sam licked his lips and rubbed his nose against Cas’. 

“I don’t know about all that. Cas can make me feel like this even after years of being together, so maybe the people you know aren’t as in love as we are.” Sam winked at Madison and looked over at Kayla before leaning in conspiratorially, “let me tell you, the two of you look at each other that way too.” 

He leaned back in his chair and smiled, “Newlyweds or new relationship?” 

Just like that, with Sam’s arm draped over Cas’ shoulders and Cas’ hand on Sam’s thigh, they fell into easy conversation with their tablemates. The conversation flowed and so did the wine. Sam found his hands on Cas far more frequently than strictly necessary. But every time his hand fell to the very top of Cas’ thigh and his lips found lips, or skin, he told himself he was just selling the relationship. 

He also managed to convince himself that was what Cas was doing too, every time Cas’ fingers would dance over his thighs and barely touch the fabric over his zipper. Every time Cas would nuzzle and nose his neck up to his ear and nibble at it before pulling away with apology and permission in his eyes. 

By the time that they were done feeding one another dessert, Sam was sure he wouldn't survive the night. Their legs were constantly pressed against one another, their fingers always dancing over one part or another of their bodies. When Cas nuzzled Sam’s neck and Sam barely registered teeth grazing his skin, Cas spoke, deep and sexy into his ear. 

“Sam. I think that maybe we should dance.” A pause. “You know, to sell it.” 

Sam swallowed and took a deep breath, pulling back and smiling brightly. He turned to Madison and Kayla. 

“We’re gonna take a spin on the dance floor. You two should join us.”

Madison and Kayla looked at one another and smiled so big before they stood. Sam stood and pulled Cas up with their fingers threaded and pulled him close to him. Sam watched his blue eyes closely, his irises expanded before Sam leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss that was more reminiscent to the one shared in their room than should have been at the dinner table. When they pulled away Cas smiled, and they stared at one another intently. 

Kayla’s voice pulled them out of their trance, “Come on, Cas, Sam.” She pulled Madison with her to the dance floor. Cas started to move in their direction, linked fingers meaning Sam followed as he made his way to a spot near the women. A slow song started, and Sam looked down at Cas before pulling him in and pressing their bodies close as they danced. 

With Cas this close it was hard to remember that they were actually there on a case. Sam made a cursory glance around the room. Nothing seemed amiss, and since the abductions were always on Saturday there was really no need to worry that the pattern would change. He may as well enjoy himself until the next day. 

“The danger of innocent lives at stake notwithstanding, I’ve had a very good time,” Cas spoke quietly as Sam led them across the floor. 

“Me too, Cas.” Sam smiled down at him and Cas lifted his chin slightly; without thinking, Sam leaned down and accepted the kiss that Cas was offering to him. 

When they finally pulled away Cas looked flushed and his eyes seemed darker. Sam swallowed; maybe it was the lighting in the room. Sam decided that it was not the lighting when Cas’ hand slid slowly up Sam’s body and cradled his head gently, thumb softly rubbing below Sam’s ear before pulling him into another kiss. 

It was nearly chaste, slow, but Cas moved with intent. Sam didn’t want to assume what that intent was, but the way Cas pressed closer as he opened his mouth to Sam was a pretty good indicator. Sam was vaguely aware that they had stopped dancing and were basically making out in the middle of the dance floor, but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They ended the kiss when Madison’s voice next to them pulled them from being lost in each other. 

“Maybe you two should consider retiring early tonight.” She winked, and Kayla just giggled a little and buried her head in the base of Madison’s throat, face pink. 

It made Sam realize how they may have looked to others right now. 

Cas leaned up and whispered into Sam’s ear, “I think we should take their advice. We should probably practice more, in our room, to make sure that we don’t get carried away in public again.” 

“What are you saying here, Cas?” 

“Come try to break the bed with me.” 

Sam couldn’t help but smile at the image of them jumping on the bed, and Cas grabbed his ass and pulled him closer so he could feel how firm Cas was, “Absolutely not what I meant.” 

Sam blushed and ignored the fact that Cas was reading his mind. He didn’t trust his voice and he nodded, bringing a smile to Cas’ face that was pure predator as he gave one more squeeze and slight grind before letting go and grabbing Sam’s hand. 

“Goodnight, ladies,” Cas’ gravely voice called out as they passed Madison and Kayla. Sam looked back to wave and saw their knowing grins and Kayla’s still pink face as she looked up at her own girlfriend with desire. 

Sam grinned back to Cas, who was moving through the crowd with a purpose. A part of him knew that they should probably talk about this first, but a much larger, much _harder_ part of him was demanding they talk later. Sam was okay with that.

* * *

When Sam woke up, it was to Cas closing the door to the tray of food and fresh coffee that he’d had delivered to their room. Sam assumed this was in lieu of having to get out of bed to go to the dining room. After the night they had, Sam was definitely appreciative. He also wouldn't mind spending more time with Cas like that before heading out of their room. 

“Good morning.” Cas smiled as he poured a cup of coffee,doctoring it up and handing it to Sam with a soft kiss. 

“Mmmm, yes it is.” Sam took the cup and Cas turned back to pour himself coffee before joining Sam back on the bed. 

“So, last night--” Sam started.

“We definitely need to--” Cas stopped. 

They gave one another a small smile, and Sam sipped his coffee and gestured to Cas to continue. 

“I was thinking today is usually the day that the guest goes missing, so we need to try to keep an eye out on the water, as well as on the staff, even if I don’t think that it’s the staff at all.” 

Sam was slightly disappointed that Cas was talking about the case first thing in the morning, but it was the reason they were there after all. 

“Yes, I think that’s an excellent plan of action.” Sam reached over and grabbed his breakfast, munching as they worked out the details. Since it usually happened in the evening they had a little more time. 

Sam put his plate on the cart with Cas’ empty coffee cup before he went to use the restroom. Cas rolled the cart to the hall and Sam nearly ran into him on his way back to the room. Sam put his arms around Cas and pulled him close for a soft kiss. 

“We have some time.” Sam grinned and pulled Cas to the bed to land on top of him. 

“Yes we do.” Cas nuzzled Sam’s neck and kissed it. 

Sam decided it was now or never. 

“Hey Cas?” 

“Hmm?” Cas licked at Sam’s clavicle and Sam smiled. 

“Are we doing this?” Sam asked. 

“I sure hope so.” Cas pressed his hips against Sam where Cas was already growing hard. Sam pulled Cas away slightly to look at him. 

“I mean, are we going to do this, as in a relationship? Outside of this case.” Sam saw the moment that Cas sobered. 

“Do you want that?” Cas asked carefully. 

“Do you?” Sam asked him. 

“I will be happy with whatever you-” Cas started. 

“Stop. I know how I feel, I need to know how you feel.” Sam demanded. 

“I feel like,” Cas took a deep breath. “I would like to pursue a long-term relationship with you after this case is over.” Cas stated. Sam smiled at him, pulling him close as he kissed him softly. 

“Me too.” 

“Can I continue taking you apart with my mouth now? I really want to taste you again,” Cas asked with a straight face and Sam’s mouth went dry as he nodded.

* * *

When they finally emerged from their room, it was to head to lunch. Kayla spotted them and waved them over. Madison was smirking at them as she observed, “We missed you at breakfast.” 

Kayla’s face tinted pink at the insinuation and she looked down at her plate. 

“We were otherwise occupied,” Cas quipped. 

“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?” Kayla mumbled and Madison and Sam both let out laughter. 

“What are you two up to today?” Sam asked after he stopped laughing. 

The conversation between the four of them flowed easily, and the ladies decided to join them on a walk around the ship before they went in search of alcohol and entertainment. 

“They’re showing Titanic in the theater. I personally think it’s a terrible choice for a cruise ship, but Kayla wants to see it.” Madison pulled Kayla tighter and dropped a kiss to her hair to make sure her girlfriend knew that it wasn’t something upsetting to her. 

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna skip that one. You two have fun though, we’ll catch you at dinner.” Sam smiled and they all said their goodbyes. 

Sam relished the hand holding, casual touches that were no longer being thought about before doing, and the heated looks that Cas continued to give him. 

As they leaned against the rail watching the water Cas casually threw out there, “We could probably find a secluded spot to make out and trade hand jobs.”

“Cas!” Sam turned to stare at his boyfriend. Now that he was allowed to say and do these things, Cas was apparently not holding back. It made Sam wonder how long Cas had wanted this. 

“I don’t think that we should do that, as tempting as it is. We can save that for tonight.” Sam leaned over and placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek. 

“You’re right, less chance of being discovered if it’s dark.” Cas nodded seriously, and it took Sam a moment to realize that he was joking and start laughing. Cas smiled and pulled him closer. Sam draped his arm around his boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ He didn’t think he would tire of that. 

After a moment they silently agreed to keep walking around the ship and on the different levels, watching the staff and the water, making sure that they were ready for the next abduction. The later and later it got, the more Sam and Cas both grew worried. 

Dinner time rolled around, and since it was a casual event before the party they didn’t change. Sam was a bit sad he wouldn’t see Cas in his suit again. When they walked in, Kayla excitedly waved them over, and Sam smiled at the couple as they made their way to the table. Offhandedly he wondered if there was any way to keep these new friends they made. 

Dinner went smoothly, Sam and Cas both keeping an eye on the passengers and the staff. Kayla rambled on excitedly about the party and how it was going to be so much fun. Sam smiled along and tried to ignore how far up his thigh Cas’ hot hand was. When Kayla was talking to one of the staff members, Cas leaned over and whispered, “It’s getting pretty dark, bet I could just use my mouth.” 

Sam’s knee bumped the bottom of the table when Cas’ fingers trailed over his zipper, drawing attention back to him. 

“Sorry, itch.” Sam moved Cas’ hand from his pants and back to his own leg. Sam shot him a look, but when he saw Cas' disappointed look Sam moved his hand back to his knee and held it there. Cas seemed to be content with the action at least. 

After dinner Kayla and Madison excused themselves to go get a little more made up for the party. Sam and Cas agreed that maybe they should, too. They took the opportunity to make another round. They had limited time, so they split up and each covered a side of the ship. 

Sam was slowly walking, eyes watching the water, when he heard what was obviously, Madison’s voice. 

“-too caught up in each other to even pay attention or notice.” 

Kayla sighed, “Yeah, but they are so _cute_ together too. It’s a shame we will have to do this. I was having fun.” 

“Me too. We make an appearance at the party then when we know they’re distracted, we make our move.” Madison spoke decisively.

“Okay.” Sam could hear the smile in Kayla’s voice and there was a soft kiss noise before she whispered, “Let’s go.” 

Sam quickly hid in the shadows and watched the two women, or monsters, walk away. His heart sank. He really did like them. They may not have even been monsters. They very well could have just been humans. Sometimes humans were the worst monsters out there. Sam quickly made his way to their room and waited for Cas to arrive.

“Oh good, you’re here. I didn’t find-” 

“Cas, it’s Kayla and Madison,” Sam insisted. 

“What?” Cas looked confused. 

“I was doing a walk about and I heard them talking, they were talking about us. I think they know we’re hunters, and they used our…” Sam gestured between them, “attraction to each other as a distraction. They are planning on kidnapping someone tonight when we are busy at the party. We can’t let that happen.” 

“Wait, where’s the past guest lists, were they on them?” Cas asked as he moved to the folders they had on the desk in their room. “I don’t see their names.” 

“Ghouls,” Sam growled under his breath. 

“That is the only thing that would make sense,” Cas said. “No wonder none of the tests worked.”

“And there were no bodies to be found. But, why so frequently? Even if they have a couple more on board or even on shore, that seems pretty frequent.” 

“I don’t know, but we should be able to grab them and take care of it without anyone knowing. It sounds like they expect us to not notice their absence tonight.” Cas put the papers away and turned to face Sam. 

“Yeah they don’t know we know, either, so we can take them by surprise. Wait until they leave the party and follow them, nab them, be done with it.” 

“We can’t just take their heads off where there could be witnesses, Sam. We take them back to our room and keep them subdued until we know we can handle it without making a scene. Look, we are still in the water. We have nowhere to go if things go wrong,” Cas explained. 

Sam nodded. He knew that Cas was right, he was just irritated that his feelings for Cas were being used against him and that it could have given him a blind spot on this case. He wasn’t going to let someone use his happiness against him. He also wasn’t about to let Cas go, not now that he had him. 

“Alright. Let’s go get this party started.” Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Cas’ mouth as he pulled out their clothes for the evening. Once dressed, he held his arm out to Cas as they exited their room and smiled when Cas looped his through it. 

Once at the party they made sure it wasn’t obvious that they were looking for Kayla and Madison. They both chatted up the other passengers that they had made acquaintances with while on board. Sam saw Kayla and Madison out of the corner of his eye and nudged Cas quietly. They both feigned surprise when Kayla bounced up to them. 

“Cas! Sam! Great party, right?”

Kayla was pretending to be tipsy and Sam smiled, nodding to the glass in her hands. 

“Feeling good, huh?” 

“Oh yeah! It’s flowing the..like.. Niagara falls!” she stuttered and Sam nodded. She was an excellent actress. 

“Don’t worry, I’m taking care of her.” Madison smiled as she walked up behind her and pulled Kayla against her, smiling down at her, Kayla looked up, eyes filled with love. There was no doubt, human or ghoul, these two loved one another. 

Kayla looked back to Sam with a blush on her face and then her eyes shifted behind him. 

“Oh! There’s Debra! Let’s go say hi.” Kayla took off before they could even say goodbye. 

“Sorry about her, hope you enjoy the party, hope we see you again!” Madison smiled wide and followed after Kayla. 

“You go around back. I’ll follow them.” Cas squeezed Sam’s hand and followed the women as they went through the crowd. 

Sam made his way through the back doors and circled around quietly. He had his hand on his weapon in case he needed it. He heard footsteps as they walked away from the party and made sure to follow the sound. He was sure that Cas was right behind them. What he wasn’t expecting was Cas to be running up to them calling out. 

“Hey, Madison?” Cas called as he approached. 

“ _Shit_.” He heard Kayla growl. 

“Cas! What’s up? I was just taking Kayla back to the room for an intermission.” Her voice was suggestive and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I was actually wondering if there was a way I could get your number while I’m remembering it. Sam and I would love to keep in touch.” Oh, Cas was good. 

“Oh absolutely, do you have pen and paper?” Madison asked. 

“What the fuck?!?” Kayla’s very sober voice exclaimed moments before Sam heard a soft thud, then another. 

Sam ran around the corner to find Cas standing over the women who were knocked out. 

“Cas, what did you do?” Sam hissed.

Cas held up two fingers to his own head and raised his eyebrows. 

“I figured it would be easier than trying to get them to our room screaming and fighting.” Cas lifted Kayla and cradled her close. “And this way, if anyone sees us we can claim they had too much to drink and we are making sure they get back to their room. We’ve spent enough time with them, it is doubtful anyone would second guess it.” 

“Cas--” Sam nearly said _I think I love you._ But it hit too close to home, so he decided on, “You’re amazing and I want to kiss you.” 

“I know, and you will.” The asshole grinned back at him and winked as Sam picked Madison up and they made their way back to their room. 

Sam realized that he was definitely a goner. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but there it was. And it was just like their lives for him to realize it on a hunt, carrying the monsters in their arms in bridal carries back to their room to tie up. Sam chuckled a little to himself. 

“What?” Cas asked as he touched the keycard to the door and it opened. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Sam moved inside quickly, happy they were able to make their way without anyone seeing them. 

They made quick work of tying them up and gagging them, confident that the rest of the passengers were now safe from harm. Once that was done, Sam set about packing their things up to make sure they could make a hasty retreat when the ship docked the next evening. He figured that they could wait until the middle of the night to handle them. 

“Cas, you think, maybe instead of using one of these,” Sam picked up his machete, “You’d be able to smite them? Less blood.” 

“I could try, I just don’t know. But I won’t do it here, we can do it on deck and just toss their bodies over. With the pattern of missing people they will end up just being two more names on that list.” 

“Alright. Good plan.” 

Not too long after they had a plan of action Kayla groaned and opened her eyes. She startled and kicked, then glared at Sam and Cas. 

“Morning! I’d ask how the rest was, but I don’t think I care.” Sam smiled sweetly at her. 

She kicked at Madison who started to stir but didn’t quite wake up. When it didn’t work she started to attempt to talk through the gag. 

“Have something to say, do ya? I’ll take that off, if you don’t scream. If you scream, Cas is gonna put you back to sleep.” Sam waited until she nodded before removing her gag. 

“You two are idiots,” she growled. 

“Wow. Insulting us like that, bad form. Even for a monster.” Sam saw Cas’ lips twitch. 

“We aren’t the monsters! Oh for fuck’s sake, we’re hunters. Just like you two,” Kayla insisted. 

“You really expect us to buy that?” Cas asked. “We know you’re ghouls.” 

Kayla’s _what the fuck_ face had Sam concerned, even more so when she spoke again. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a fucking _angel_? Can’t you like.. Touch me and tell that I’m a human?” 

This gave both Cas and Sam pause. Why they didn’t think of that they weren’t sure. Probably because they were so hell bent on finding the monster they wanted to believe they were right. 

“I don’t usually do that without permission,” Cas offered diplomatically. 

“Even for the big bad monsters?” Kayla was much more sassy when she wasn’t playing a part. 

“Consent is important,” Cas stated. 

“You wait for monsters to give consent to kill them too?” She asked. 

Cas blinked at her and everyone looked over when Madison groaned and opened her eyes. Her body went stiff and she looked around. 

“Kayla?” 

“I’m here. These morons think we’re ghouls,” She offered. Madison laughed. 

“Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?” Cas’ voice was concerned.

“Yeah.” They went to the bathroom and left the door cracked to keep an eye on their captives as they spoke. 

“Sam, I don’t know if they are what we think they are.” 

“You want to do your mojo and check?” 

Cas nodded. 

“Stop.” Cas’ voice rang out over the room when they walked out. Both women froze. Sam saw they were trying to escape. 

“If you will both allow me to, I want to take a look inside your minds to be sure that you are telling the truth about being hunters.” Cas waited until they both consented, Kayla with a roll of her eyes. 

Cas leaned down and put fingers on both the women's foreheads and took a deep breath before standing up and starting to untie them. 

“They are who they say they are, Sam,” Cas confirmed. 

“Fucking _told you_ ,” Kayla snarked and shook her hands at Sam to get him to untie her. 

“Why didn’t you two tell us?” Sam asked. “ You obviously knew we were hunters.” 

“The great Sam and Dean Winchester and their famous rebel angel Castiel. Yeah, we knew almost the second that we met you. We figured you’d handle this so we kinda relaxed a bit, got to enjoy an almost honeymoon that we never got. But when it was clear you two had some serious UST we decided to step in,” Kayla stated matter-of-factly. 

“We could’ve worked together on this,” Sam offered. 

“No offense Sam, but we’re no strangers to the stories of how hunters team up with you and more often than not end up on a burning pyre. We enjoy living, thanks,” Madison explained as she accepted the glass of rum from Cas and sipped it. 

“That’s fair. I understand,” Cas acknowledged. 

“Dude.” Sam looked at him, a small amount of hurt tingling his heart. 

“Sam, if we look at the statistics you know it’s true. Not all, but too many for other hunters to always feel comfortable working with us,” Cas explained. Sam knew he couldn’t argue. 

“We apologize for mistaking you for ghouls. Sam had overheard a conversation and we both made assumptions.” 

“Yeah well, what have you two got on the actual monster? If you thought we were ghouls, and we thought it was something in the water, what is it actually?” Kayla asked. 

“We’ve ran tests, we’ve double and triple checked, we can’t find anything supernatural going on.” Sam explained. 

“What was your plan then? Before you kidnapped us?” Kayla asked. 

“We were just going to keep an eye on the waters. We figured that it was some sort of selkie or siren. If you want to join us, four sets of eyes on the water is better than two.” Cas looked between them, hopeful. 

Sam waited, sipping his drink as he watched the women share a silent conversation. 

“Yeah. We can do it. But if one or both of us ends up ganked, we _will_ haunt your asses,” Kayla insisted. 

Madison smiled and reached over to take her girlfriend’s hand. 

“Wait, you said honeymoon, you two married?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a benefit of not being legally dead,” Kayla snarked. 

“Kay. Be nice. You know without the Winchesters we might not even be here,” Madison scolded. 

“Yeah, but without them we would never have had to worry about not being here or not.” She threw back. 

“You’re right, Kayla. We just play the hand we’re dealt, and try to save as many people as we can. Just like you.” Sam spoke softly. He felt Cas’ eyes on him. The women fell silent. 

“How about we start patrolling?” Cas inquired and stood up. 

With that, they all headed out to walk the ship and watch the water. They waited until the party died down; when everyone was in their rooms, the staff was below deck, and everything was quiet, they converged by the bow. He and Cas watched the sunrise for a moment before Madison walked up.

“There’s nothing out there,” Madison concluded. 

“Yeah we didn’t see anything either,” Sam remarked. 

“Everyone is accounted for on the ship,” Cas stated as Kayla joined them. 

“So what, it got word we were all here and took a week off?” Kayla speculated. 

“I don’t know. I just know that whatever it is, it didn’t attack and we will be back at the resort before nightfall.” Sam said. 

“Shit. What if it attacks again next weekend?” Madison stressed. 

“I’ve got a couple hunter buddies that may be interested in taking a small break. Couple of cops. I’ll call them as soon as we get service again.” 

“You got cop hunter buddies? And they aren’t dead?” Kayla joked. 

Sam laughed. 

“These two are tougher than any monster you’ll ever meet. Trust me.” 

With that, the four of them chatted until the sun was up and shining bright. Knowing that they were headed back to the resort, Cas offered to stay on deck and keep watch so that the others could get some rest. Kayla and Madison were grateful, and headed to their room as they covered yawns. 

Sam lingered a little and pulled Cas in close, nuzzling his neck. “Guess we never got around to that secluded spot for some fun.” 

Cas chuckled and the sound rumbled through Sam. 

“There will be plenty of time for that, and in many different locations,” Cas promised as he ran his arms over Sam’s back. 

“Do you have a exhibitionism kink, Cas?” Sam looked up with a grin. 

Cas shrugged, “I think it is more of the excitement of the idea of getting caught doing something we’re not supposed to.” 

“You always were a rebel, weren’t you?” Sam smiled and kissed Cas thoroughly before Cas pushed him away gently. 

“Go sleep. I don’t need to, I will be sure to keep a watch out here and make sure you’re safe.” Cas gave one more soft peck to Sam’s lips before turning him in the direction of the cabin. 

“Alright. I’ll see you soon.” 

“I’ll be here.” Cas promised. 

As reluctant as he was to leave his angel’s side, Sam was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sam woke slowly. He could tell it was later in the day, probably even after lunch; his stomach growled and he got up to make his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he went back to the room, he noticed the room service cart with coffee and a covered food tray. 

Sam put his hand to the coffee carafe and it was still warm; Cas must have brought it to him not too long before he woke up. When he opened the meal, it was breakfast food. It was colder than the coffee but still edible. With the knowledge that his angel took care of him warming his chest, he ate his breakfast. He changed before heading out to find Cas and probably Kayla and Madison. 

Cas was exactly where Sam left him when he went to bed. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed kisses to his neck before looking out to the water and taking a deep breath. 

“I guess there was no monster encounter.” 

“No. How did you sleep?” Cas asked as his hands came to cover Sam’s. 

“I’d say like the dead, but we don’t seem to stay dead, so it may be a bad joke.” 

Cas huffed a small laugh. 

“Kayla and Madison already came by. They are walking the boat and checking on all the passengers and staff.” 

“They are a pair, huh?” Sam asked and he nuzzled and kissed at Cas’ neck again. He wanted nothing more than to take his angel back to their room and take him apart, before they hit land again. 

He might have been worried that once on land the spell would be broken and Cas wouldn’t want him. He wanted to enjoy all of it while he could. 

“I actually rather enjoy their company. I hope they keep in contact. Not just for hunting.” Cas leaned his head against Sam’s and kissed the top of it. 

“You want to have couple friends, Cas?” Sam teased. 

“With our lives it seems doubtful that we could have regular couple friends. We just happened to stumble upon another hunter couple, I think we should try to grow that friendship.” 

Sam’s brain froze. 

“Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.” 

Cas turned in Sam’s arms and kissed him. 

“I think the bed is getting cold and we should go warm it up.” He grinned at Sam and Sam pressed him against the railing as he took everything Cas offered with his kiss. 

“Calm down, tiger,” Kayla’s voice rang out.

Sam rolled his eyes at the interruption and kissed Cas one more time before turning to face the other couple. 

“I see your full morning’s sleep has you ready for _something_ ,” Kayla teased. 

“Hey,” Sam greeted. “Everyone accounted for?”

“Just like Cas said, everyone is on the ship still. We talked to a bunch of people at lunch and we wandered and took count of the staff. No one is missing. Looks like you may need to call those cop friends of yours Sam,” Madison explained. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that when we get to shore. Dean will want to know what happened, too.” 

“You mean your brother the cook?” Kayla smiled. 

“You knew before we got on the ship?” Sam asked and Kayla shrugged. 

“You know how it is Sam, as hunters we need to keep stock of a situation. You and your brother and angel aren’t exactly unknowns in the hunter world.” Madison smirked. 

“Yeah, is there like, a newsletter or something? Jeez.” 

“I think the newsletter is only in hell,” Cas deadpanned. 

Silence from the women drew Sam’s attention. 

“Is he for serious?” Kayla asked. 

“I mean, we aren’t sure. There have been several demons making references to it but you know demons, they lie.” Sam smiled. 

“What even is your life?” Kayla asked quietly. 

“Sooooo, since there is obviously no chance of an attack happening before we hit land in the next couple hours, my wife and I are going to go enjoy what remains of this trip. We’ll meet up on the dock?” Madison nodded and waited for Sam’s nod before they headed in the opposite direction. 

When Sam turned to his boyfriend, the idea still sending a thrill up his spine, Cas was looking at him with hungry eyes. 

“I think that we too should use the rest of this time wisely, Sam.” 

“It’s like you read my mind.” 

“I could if you wanted, but this time I didn’t.” Cas grabbed Sam’s hand and they headed towards their room. 

“It was...never mind.” Sam kissed the side of Cas’ head as they made their way to their room to enjoy the remainder of their time alone together.

* * *

When they docked, Sam and Cas held back to the end of the line when everyone was disembarking from the ship. Kayla and Madison stayed with them, and they all chatted about the trip, or what they could with others in earshot, and rolled their luggage as they walked off. 

When Kayla and Madison followed them towards the parking lot, Cas made sure to ask for their phone numbers. Sam smiled at Cas making an effort. Honestly, Sam probably couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried, especially after what they spent the last of their time on the ship doing. 

As they were chatting Sam saw the Impala pull up by the curb and Dean stepped out. He opened the trunk and Sam moved to put their stuff in. When Dean closed the trunk Sam finally got a good look at him. 

“Dean! What happened?” There were bruises and cuts on his face. 

“Tell ya later, Sammy.” Dean tilted his head to where Cas was still chatting with Kayla and Madison. 

“Oh, they’re fine. They’re hunters. They were trying to find whatever was taking people, too. We never found it on the ship. We think we spooked it.” 

Dean laughed and the others looked their way. 

“Heya, Cas! Come on over here. I got a story to tell you.” 

When the three of them joined Sam and Dean, Cas made sure to stand a little too far away. Sam tried to ignore the hurt and irritation his decision caused. 

“Dean, what happened?” 

“Hi, Dean Winchester.” Dean offered his hand and a wink to Kayla and Madison. Both rolled their eyes. 

“Yeah, we know. Nice to finally meet you,” Madison offered. 

“What happened to your face, dude?” Kayla asked. 

Sam couldn’t hold in the laugh. Dean just narrowed his eyes before smiling. 

“Okay, so while we were worried it was something on the boat, we completely ignored the fact that it could be something at the resort,” Dean started to explain. 

Halfway through his story about the head of the house cleaning department being a werewolf, Sam stepped closer to Cas and laced their fingers together. Dean noticed and gave a raised brow at it, but continued with his story. 

“Turns out she was using a speedboat to get to the ship and kidnap people. I figured it out and stopped her before she was able to leave,” Dean finished almost proudly. 

“Not without a fight, but good job,” Kayla commended. “What happened to the other missing people?” 

“I don’t know. She wasn’t exactly chatty about it, Kayla,” Dean snarked at her and Kayla smiled. Dean returned it. 

Sam and Madison rolled their eyes. 

“Well, good job on putting this case to rest, Dean. I’m gonna take my wife,” Madison grabbed Kayla’s hand, “and go home.” Turning to Sam and Cas, she smiled. “Your boyfriend has our numbers. Keep in touch, Sam.” And they headed out. 

Cas walked them to their car and hugged them both before they got in and left. 

“ _Boyfriend_?” Dean asked. 

Sam just kinda shrugged.

“We are _so_ talking about this,” Dean teased. Sam grinned. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You sure, Dean? Cause I could just gush for _days_ about this one thing Cas does with his tongue when he’s-” 

“STOP! Nevermind! Don’t want to talk about it. Never want to talk about it.” Sam grinned as Dean got in the driver’s seat and Cas walked up with a confused squint. 

“What was that all about?” 

“Let’s just say he knows we’re together.” Sam leaned down and kissed Cas deeply before the horn honked and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“You are not allowed to both sit in the back!” Dean yelled out the window. 

“Let’s go home.” Cas smiled and slid in the back seat. 

Sam smiled to himself and took one last look at the resort before sliding in the front seat, prepared to listen to Zeppelin at full blast the whole drive back to the bunker.


End file.
